dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball UF
This article is under construction and is incomplete at this moment in time. This article is currently being written by, and is property of Aaronwadhawan. Dragon Ball UF (Ultimate Fighting Evil) takes place just after the Kid Buu Saga. Every villain here has as much power as Super Buu with Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Piccolo absorbed but the power is lower than Kid Buu. King Racco Saga A Legend Awakens As our heroes celebrate the defeat of Kid Buu, they learn that the destruction of Earth has awakened the most powerful race in the universe: The Raccons, led by King Racco. Vegeta says that it won't be a problem while a quarter of his army attack South City and kills most of the people. They are far too powerful for Goku and Vegeta. The Z Warriors approach to the battlefield, everyone is horrified to see that the power level of each warrior is 100,00,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Vegeta quickly transforms into SSJ2 and Goku transforms into SSJ3. Every saiyan transforms into their most powerful transformation. Vegeta reminds the team about True Shenron who does not grant wishes but can answer any question. They quickly steal the "One True Star Dragon Ball" from Pilaf. They set off to find the Dragon Balls. They quickly find a human with all of those Dragon Balls. They buy them and summmon the True Shenron and ask about the army. -"The race killed most of other races of creatures for immunity. King Racco's terror was eventually stopped by Kid Buu himself. Kid Buu wounded him but Bibidi called him back and the king was saved. Watched by Supreme Kai, he sealed the army into a planet called Earth. They say once it's awakened, only Kid Buu will be able to stop him and no one else, not even a Super Saiyan 100"-. Vegeta Quickly says that they won't wish Kid Buu back because if Buu killes Racco, Kid Buu too will destroy everything. -"Take this Bibidi spell to blackmail him. Good Luck! dragon back in Dragon Balls!"- '''Vegeta says that first they will wish Kid Buu and Hell destroy the army, while then they will wish to the Orignal Dragon who can grant anything! Everyone agrees. Buu's Terror Quickly after the Z Warriors blackmailed Kid Buu, he destroyed the army completely except their ship, where even Kid Buu can die. Buu and the Z Warriors enter the ship and defeat 109,283,894,893,423 fighters but there are still many left. -"''Ah! it's.....CANDY TIME!"- Kid Buu screams as he makes 1,000,000 fighters become candy and eats them. -"Well, well, well. Buu, I see it's your end"-'' Says King Racco. Buu quickly kills Racco but his defeat was the end of peace. Kid Buu sealed the Dragon Balls that summon Original Shenron into the core of Earth. -"''Kid Buu once again free! HAHAHA!"-'' Kid Buu screamed. Vegeta started saying the Bibidi spell. -"''Buuaa Hubbba......."- Kid Buu suddenly increased his power and destroyed the complex spell paper. -"Hmph. I never expected THAT!"-'' Vegeta said surprised. Kid Buu got a new power! the ability to transform into any creature or machine!!, but he stays pink. Goku thinked about SSJ4, while Vegeta thinked about SSJ3 Ultimate which was the same power but Buu quickly transformed into a Super Speed Spaceship and runs off in the space. Suddenly the Z Warriors are recalled into King Yenma's office. Trunks and Goten, seeing Otherworld for the first time, go to a Tour Plane as Chi-Chi and Bulma catch their collars. -"''No roaming when Buus around!!"-'' they both said. King Yenma explained to the Z Warriors: -"''I am either going to kill Buu by myself or i am going to blow Earth up to get the Original Balls". ''The Z Warriors quickly evacuated all earthlings to New Planet Vegeta, being remade by Porunga by a wish by Dende. The Earth explodes as they summon Original Dragon. -" WE WANT TO KILL BUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- said Vegeta. -" '''''No! I cannot kill Buu and Serroli". ''What?!"-'' Everyone said. -" ''Nothing matters now! i have a weapon to kill almost anything. But its a one use only. BUT! Buu will not be killed. He would roam the universe freely without a choise. If he destroys any planet you have to save those people. This weapon will give you enough power. ''***Article Under Construction**. Triva *A total of 10 Sagas are planned for the series. The upcoming saga, Buu's Terror, will come out tomorrow. Category:Fan Fiction